The game
by Silent as the wind
Summary: The Crawler is not dead and haunting the queen it seems a deadly decision is resting upon her shoulders. PagexBen and Reavorx Queen.


_Albion was falling. The whole realm crumbled in a cascade of burning flames and the people were screaming. Screaming so loud that the wind echoed their voices and the ashes of the buildings howled their sorrow. Fear consumed the land in a painful grasp and it spread among the living people a like deadly, highly contagious plague. The children hid where they could; some clung onto their family whilst others tried to find them... only to meet nothing but an empty corpse. But then there were the shadows. Shadows of creatures unclassified, never before seen by the human eye and they were causing this mayhem. They brought the destruction of the realm in their wake and although the Queen and her trusted friends tried to stop them - there was nothing they could do. Quite simply they were outnumbered and the creature's defense system was one that deified any that they had seen before. You couldn't see them - only hear their dark bloodcurdling cries. And before the battle had even started, it was all over. Everything. Every living thing was annihilated and the realm fell into a deathly silence. Everyone had mysteriously vanished - leaving only one soul to the walk the land and it's silence that eerily met her ears._

_The queen's breath wavered in her throat and she turned frantically in a circle, scanning the area around her. She also scanned for more people but it was hopeless. Everyone had somehow gone and being left alone, Rosalind felt for the first time what it was like to be defenseless. This was not the Bowerstone market she knew. This was a dead city, being eaten by fire and she bit her lip, trying to contain her emotions. Rosalind just didn't know how she didn't see this coming. Something this big... there must have been some kind of hint and grabbing her crown in frustration, she threw it to the ash covered ground and held her head in her hands. Why her! Why did this have to happen in her reign and why, why was she the only one alive now! More than anything she wished that she was dead. For once once in her life she wished that someone else could take her position but then suddenly, her whole body tensed and she lowered her hands to the side of her body. In her left hand she held a gun but she feared that something had found her. Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest and she had never felt more alone. More belittled and exposed. But Rosalind knew that this creature wanted her... and so she would stand tall and face it like a true hero. Let the strongest one win. And so for a few minutes there was nothing but an odd silence. The ash blew slowly in the hot wind and the steam curled round her body like a snake but the atmosphere was not all so barren. Rosalind, the Queen of Albion and Aurora could feel a thousand eyes staring at her and tapping her gun, she readied herself for a fight._

_" Welcome to the burning of Albion... Queen Rosalind." A voice spoke darkly from behind her. Looking quickly over her right shoulder Rosalind growled deeply. She could recognize that tone and voice anywhere - it was deep and menacing and it made the Queen's blood boil. However, the creature had not had shown itself and so Rosalind remained facing forwards with her back to it, her fingers tapping subconsciously on the side of her gun. "I thought you were dead. I killed you with my own hands so don't you dare think I will hesitate to do the same again!"_

_A chuckle.__" But you see I am in your head. A piece of your memory. Remember hen you battled me all those years ago? Yes... I am alive and I have you to thank that for.."_

_" That's impossible!" The queen replied whilst turning round on her heel and holding the gun in front of her. " You could never be part of me so show yourself so we can end this once and for all! Crawler, show yourself and don't be coward!" The queens two sapphire coloured eyes scanned the area in front of her but it was impossible to see the creature. There was no indication, no slight deformation in the space and whipping round to the other side, the Queen growled deeply again, the anger in her body increasing every second. " "Show yourself!" she cried whilst snarling._

_" Oh, poor Rosalind...force and anger will not give you what you want. You are acting like a child... a lost hopeless child, a perfect target to attack..." the Crawler laughed darkly and it's breath ran down the sides of the queen's face and raising her gun out in front of her she shot a bullet and watched as it flew threw the air. To her dismay the original target for the bullet didn't go where it was meant to and the Crawler laughed again, causing the Queen to become even more agitated. " Crawler, what do you want? You have taken away everything I have so answer me this question, as I am sure you would have not spared me if I were not any tool to you." Rosalind pressed her lips firmly together and awaited it's response but every so often her vision would become blurred and she would hear a slight whisper coming from somewhere. The queen was not sure what it was but keeping her focus on the scene around her, Rosalind put the gun near her face and awaited the next chance to strike._

_" Where the sands are thick and the moon is bright, that is where my army lies. Bring six of your Albion blood and I will bring six of mine. It's a game. A game for the realm. Whoever wins will win the realm. Agree or disagree?"_

" Your majesty? Jasper - Jasper!... is she alright?"

" Your majesty! Please awake! Queen Rosalind?"

Momentarily, the queen's eyes fluttered open and looking down at her, the queen was surprised to see Jasper and a brunette slave girl peering at her with worried expressions. Jumping madly the Queen quickly got to her knees and Jasper exhaled deeply whilst wiping his brow. Blinking slowly, he stared at her with an expression on his face like a rabbit's in the head lights." Well, praise the God's! I thought we had lost you for a second there!"

" What... what happened?" Rosalind asked whilst rubbing her head. It throbbed deeply and she winced as she placed her fingers to her temples. However her mind couldn't be taken off the strange, terrifying dream and breathing out she tried to calm her rapid breathing - she had to calm down.

" Jasper and I saw you faint, your majesty. Are you feeling well? Is everything all right?" the maid inquired. The young women, looking barely older than eighteen years old watched the queen hesitantly nodded her head and smiling lightly when her dog came to Rosalind's side, the maid stood up and cupped her hands in front of her. " Is there anything I can bring you, ma'am?"

Rosalind looked at her and shuck her head lowering her hands to stroke her dog's head. " No. No I will be just fine. Leave me" she said whilst looking to Jasper to indicate that she meant him also. Nodding, both of them bowed and left the room. It appeared she had fainted in her bedroom but the queen couldn't remember why. She could only remember the words that the Crawler had said. _" Agree or Disagree?"_ However her attention was set towards the door as it closed and breathing out sigh of relief Rosalind got onto her feet and walked over to her bed. Sitting heavily down upon it she put one hand to her face as she calmed herself and her emotions. Rosalind was now shaking and every movement - every bang sent a jab of fear through her whole body. _Agree or Disagree? Rosalind this is madness, it was only a dream_! she told herself. Inhaling, she licked her lips and made herself believe this. However... something deep in her mind was telling her otherwise but refusing to believe this she layed down on her bed and stared at the ceiling with tired eyes. It was only mid day, the queen calculated when looking outside but to her it felt like midnight. Rosalind knew she would sleep well. The realm could do without her for today. A couple of hours wouldn't hurt... a couple of hours could do nothing.


End file.
